A Funny Mission
by ToonFan
Summary: Furrball and his friends must save Acme Acres from a fiendish funny hyena. Also, special thanks to RocketRacer for letting me use his characters.
1. Chapter 1

It is another beautiful day and the sun is shining. At a large farm, we find a figure standing at the doorway of a large coop. The figure turns out to be an old male hyena. He is dark orange and light orange in colour, his nose is pink, has a black moustache, wears black thick glasses, a copper suit and a string tie with jet and yellow stripes. He also has an evil smile on his face. He is the Disguster, a fiendish funny hyena who cracks people up with his jokes. He enters the large coop and sees the chickens in their nests. Beneath each chicken is a basket where the eggs fall. The Disguster reveals a microphone from behind his back and starts speaking through it.

"Hey, chickens. Here is a joke: why did the chicken cross the road?" After two seconds, he responds "To prove to the possum that it could be done!"

With that said, he laughs so hard. The chickens also start laughing and as a result, lay lots of eggs. The Disguster reveals a sack and goes to put all the eggs in it. Once there are no more eggs left, he starts leaving the coop, only to be stopped by the farmer, who is an old gray male koala wearing green overalls, standing at the doorway with an angry expression.

"Hold it right there, you thief. I'm not gonna let you steal the eggs."

"But I'm not stealing them. I just wanna burrow them a little so that they can do sport."

"Really? And what sport are the eggs good at?"

"Well… running!"

The hyena then laughs again so hard. The farmer also starts laughing, but before long, he falls on the ground, landing on his back and still laughing. The Disguster, very pleased that his joke has worked, quickly walks out of the coop before the farmer stops laughing. The villain approaches his trailer, opens the doors from the back and puts the sack with eggs inside. After closing the doors, he gets inside the truck and quickly starts the engine.

"I am the king of the jokes!" he says with glee. He holds up a list and looks at it. He also pulls out a pencil and uses it for marking words. "I've got the eggs. The next ingredient is flour." With a smirk, he continues "And I know just where to find it." He puts the list and the pencil away, and starts driving away quite fast towards the exact location where the flour is located. And that location is none other than… Acme Acres!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Acme Acres, at the Acme Acres Park, Furrball and his friends (Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Calamity, Little Beeper, Fifi, Cosette, Dizzy, Sweetie and Little Sneezer) are playing soccer together. Well, not all of them. Plucky and Cosette act as goalkeepers. There are two teams: boys and girls. So far, both teams have the same score: 4. The team that scores next will be the winner. They are all anxious to see what team will win. And Hamton is running, while also moving the ball with his feet. He then makes a worried expression when he sees Babs coming towards him. But on his left, and a little far from him, Furrball appears running.

"Hamton, pass it to me! Hurry!" Furrball cries.

Hamton does so and then Furrball runs in a different direction with the ball. Before long, the blue cat sees Fifi running towards him. Furrball then hears a "meep meep" and looks over to his right, seeing Little Beeper running. Knowing what he meant, Furrball nods and passes the ball to the young roadrunner, who then uses his super speed ability to escape with the ball. Little Beeper is heading towards the girl's goal. Then he kicks the ball. Cosette tries to prevent the ball from entering the goal, but misses and the boys score again. The game has ended and the score for the boys' team is 5 while the score for the girls' team is 4. All the boys and the girls cheer.

"Great game, everybody!" Buster tells them to which they high-five.

"Congratulations, Furrball." Sweetie tells him. "You guys were awesome."

"Hey, you and the girls were pretty good yourselves too." Furrball replies back to his canary friend.

"But after all, eet doesn't matter who weens and who loses. What matters ees zat we should have fun, no?" Cosette says.

Everybody agrees with that. Calamity wipes the sweat off his forehead and holds up a sign which says "This game has really made me thirsty."

"I have made and brought some fresh lemonade for all of us. Let's go drink some." Hamton tells them.

They all yell happily and run towards the table, which has a 5 litres bottle of lemonade and some tumblers. Each one grabs a tumbler, pours some lemonade in it and then drinks it. (However, Furrball pours some lemonade in Sweetie and Little Sneezer's tumblers since the bottle is too heavy for them, and also puts a straw in each tumbler so that the mouse and the canary can drink with no problem) While drinking and relaxing, the toons talk about their game and what each of them did to score.

Ten minutes later, our friends exit the park and decide to head back to their homes. But just as they are about to cross the street, the Disguster's trailer passes by, followed by a hound officer riding his scooter. They all look very surprised.

"What was that?" Babs asks.

"Me think that trouble." Dizzy answers.

"We should really see this. Come on." Buster suggests.

Without another word, they run as fast as they can in the same direction.


	3. Chapter 3

The police hound, still driving his scooter, is following the Disguster, who is driving his trailer.

"Pull over this minute!" the police hound yells. After a few more seconds, both of them stop abruptly. Once they stop, Furrball and his friends show up too. The police hound gets off the scooter and approaches the trailer a little, speaking out loud. "Alright, you villain. Come on out with your hands up."

The Disguster smirks and holds up the microphone to speak through it. On top of his trailer is a speaker which can be heard what he is saying when talking through the microphone. "What should an astronaut do when he gets dirty?". Before long, he adds "Take a meteor shower!"

Again, he laughs so hard. The police hound and the toons start laughing too. While they are doing that, the hyena quickly starts the engine and drives off. After 1 minute, the toonsters and the police hound finally stop laughing. The toonsters have blank looks, while the police hound is frowning.

"Officer, who was that person and why did you pull him over?" Furrball asks.

"That was the Disguster. He's stealing eggs." The police hound responds.

"The Disguster?" Babs wonders.

Sneezer then realizes "Hey! Isn't he the hyena who cracks people up with his jokes?"

Buster gasps. "Yes! It is him. Remember the news we saw one week ago?"

Now Fifi speaks "Oui. He ees ze new villain een town and was robbeeng joke stores. At one of ze stores, the police attempted to arrest heem, but he told zem jokes to make zem laugh. Then he tried to escape, but ended up getting knocked out. While he was out cold, he was gagged and finally arrested."

"And now he is back and planning who knows what." Plucky adds.

"Like, I do not know what that criminal is plotting, but I have a feeling that it is not funny or some junk." Shirley says.

"We should follow heem and see what he ees up to, no?" Cosette asks.

Little Beeper holds up a sign which says "I agree with you, Cosette."

Hamton is worried. "You guys must be kidding. It is impossible to stop him as long as he affects us with his knock knock jokes."

Calamity smiles and holds up another sign which says "We know that. So that is why we will have to wear these." He reveals a plastic bag which is full of earplugs.

Furrball smiles "Great thinking, Cal. Thanks to the earplugs, the Disguster's jokes will not work on us."

They all put their earplugs. But after that, each of them takes out an earplug so that they can hear each other.

"Let's go to my house. Recently, I made a homemade helicopter and it will help us to track down the Disguster." Calamity's sign says.

"Wow. You sure are brainy, Calamity." Sweetie tells him.

Calamity giggles and holds up another sign, saying. "Thanks."

And so they quickly go to Calamity's house to get the homemade helicopter.


	4. Chapter 4

At a company called _The Acme Acres Flour Company_, outside, Arnold The Pitbull, as a security guard, is standing near the gate, fast asleep on a chair. The Disguster shows up carrying a door. Once he is plenty of inches away from Arnold, the villain puts the door down in a vertical position. He looks at Arnold again, smirks, then hides behind the door and knocks hard on it.

"Knock knock!" he says.

Arnold wakes up with a surprised look. "Who is there?"

"Canoe."

"Canoe who?"

The Disguster opens the door, before replying "Canoe help me with my homework?". And again, he laughs so hard. Arnold also starts laughing. However, he laughs so hard in which he falls off the chair and accidentally touches the switch which opens the gate. The Disguster goes back in his trailer and goes in. After a few seconds, he leaves. "Thank you for the flour." He says out loud.

Up in the sky, we see the toonsters using the homemade helicopter. They are pedalling, (except for Sweetie and Sneezer, who are standing on Furrball) while at the same time looking down.

"Zere ees zat scoundrel!" Fifi alerts them. "He has just left ze _Acme Acres Flour Company_!"

Little Beeper holds up a sign which says. "I have to admit. He is faster than me."

"Like, where is he heading now?" Shirley asks.

Furrball looks carefully, before saying "I think I know where: towards that milk factory."

"Then that's where we are going too!" Sweetie replies.

"Yeah! Come on, guys!" Sneezer adds.

And so, they fly forward as fast as they can. When they get there, they spy on the Disguster, who is heading inside the factory.

"First, he stole eggs. Then flour. And now he is stealing milk?" Buster tells them.

"Me think he hungry. Just like me." Dizzy thinks, but then he chuckles when he notices his friends frowning at him.

"There has to be a way to find out what that guy is up to." Babs says.

"Huh. The only way to find out the Disguster's plan is by going to his secret hideout." Plucky replies, being annoyed.

"Like, Plucky, that is a great idea or some junk." Shirley says, smiling.

"Yeah. And I know exactly how to find his hideout. We'll sneak in the back of the trailer and he'll take us there." Calamity replies, without the sign.

"But, Calamity. The Disguster could spot us." Hamton tells the coyote, worriedly.

"Not if we use these." The coyote says, revealing two plastic bags. One contains yellow pills, while the other one contains black pills. "In this bag, there are yellow pills. They will make us invisible. And in this bag, there are black pills. They will make us visible again."

"Oh Calamity. Vous are such a genius." Cosette says, before kissing him on the cheek, which causes him to blush.

They quickly run towards the trailer. Once they see the Disguster exiting the factory with lots of bottles of milk, Furrball and his pals quickly enter the back and take the invisibility pills to become invisible. The hyena shows up, puts the bottles of milk inside and closes the doors, before going to the front to start the car and drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

While the hyena keeps driving, in the back, the toonsters take the pills which make them visible and talk quietly so that they cannot be heard.

"Look at all these ingredients." Plucky tells them, amazed.

"Eet ess like he ees, how you say, makeeng a recipe." Fifi thinks.

"A big one I may say, Fifi." Babs adds.

Dizzy licks his lips and is about to grab some eggs to eat them, but Furrball stops him.

"Dizzy, no." the blue cat tells the Tasmanian devil sternly.

"But me hungry."

"You're always thinking of your stomach. Try to wait. No food for you until we stop this bad guy, OK?"

Dizzy sighs and nods his head. "OK."

"How long unteel we, how you say, reach ze hideout?" Cosette wonders.

"I wish I knew." Hamton answers.

Just then, they can hear the trailer stopping.

"Like, I think we are here, or some junk." Shirley alerts them.

Calamity reveals the bag with the pills which make them invisible and says "Quick, put your earplugs back and take these pills. The Disguster is coming."

They do so and right on time. The Disguster enters the back of the trailer and brings out all the milk, flour and eggs. Once there are no more ingredients left, the toonsters become visible again and quietly exit the back of the trailer. Once outside, they realize that they are in a countryside. Also, from where they are, they can see the entire Acme Acres. Each one takes out an earplug again.

"Wow. Look at the whole Acme Acres. You can see it from up here." Sweetie says amazed.

Everybody agrees. Buster then looks in a direction and says "I hate to give you guys bad news, but look."

The others look in the same direction like Buster and see far from them the Disguster heading towards a truck which has a spinning mixer. Also, near the truck, there seems to be a large plate with a large crust on it. The Disguster uses a ladder to reach the mixer so that he can put all the ingredients in it. Furrball and his pals quietly head towards the funny hyena and once they are close enough, hide behind a bush, spying on him.

"With this large pie I am making, I will cover the whole Acme Acres. Before long, it will be the most creamy city on the planet." The Disguster says smirking.

The toonsters cannot believe their ears. Sneezer frowns "Oh, so that's what's up: he needs all those ingredients to make a pie large enough to throw at the entire city."

Babs frowns too, before replying "Well, we're not gonna let that happen. Come on, guys! Let's get him!". The others frown too. They put their earplugs back again, before emerging from the bush. "Hold it right there, you circus jerk!"

The Disguster turns around, glaring "Well, what do we have here? Some little children?"

"Yeah. Some little children who know what plan you have." Sweetie tells him.

"And that's why we're going to thwart it." Furrball adds, causing his friends to nod.

The Disguster just laughs. "Foolish brats! Don't you know that nobody can stop me as long as I use my jokes? What do you call a deer with no eyes and no legs?" After 2 seconds, he continues "Still no eye deer." And again, he laughs. But then, he makes a puzzled look when he sees the toonsters not laughing, but instead smirking at him. "What? It can't be! Why isn't my joke affecting you all?"

While pointing with his index finger towards his ears, Calamity answers "Because we are wearing earplugs." The others, still smirking, nod. This causes the villain to growl.

"And now, ze joke's on vous, Disguster." Fifi replies.

The villain smirks again. "Not quite. I still have a trick up my sleeve." He pulls out a toy gun. Furrball and his pals look dumbfounded and before they can react, the hyena presses the trigger and the toy gun releases lots of bubbles which affect our friends. Once the bubbles clear, after a few seconds, the toonsters start laughing.

"Oh no! Laughing bubbles!" Plucky says, unable to control his laughter.

"Like, I can't stop laughing or some junk!" Shirley says.

"What a sly trick!" Sneezer adds.

Before long, they fall on the ground and land on their backs, still laughing. The Disguster, smirking, tells them "I've got some plans for you too!" and the scene fades to black.


	6. Chapter 6

A new scene appears and, surprisingly, we find the toonsters (without the earplugs) near each other in a supine position, each one tied up. Even their feet are tied up. And to make matters worse, they are seen on the large plate. They struggle to break free, but the ropes are too strong. Realizing they cannot untie themselves, they stop struggling and look defeated. The Disguster is driving the trunk with the mixer backwards, heading towards the plate. The trunk then stops near the plate and the mixer releases the dough which falls on the plate. Then the Disguster controls a large catapult with wheels via a remote. He keeps moving the catapult until the large pie is on the large bucket. Now Furrball and his pals, still tied up, are only seen from top to waist, because they are in the dough. They also look worriedly.

"What are you going to do with us?" Sneezer asks.

"Let's just say you're gonna be a big hit in Acme Acres today!" the Disguster answers, laughing. "So long, Tiny Toons!" he adds, still laughing. The villain then presses a button on the remote and the catapult launches the large pie up in the sky. Once the pie is more than 20 feet high, it remains upside-down and starts falling towards the ground. Furrball and his pals sure are in a sticky situation.

"I don't believe it! It looks like curtains!" Babs says.

"How are we gonna get out of here, Buster?" Sweetie asks.

Buster sighs. "I was hoping one of you would know."

"Guess this is it! We are doomed!" Plucky cries.

"Me not know about you. But me hungry." Dizzy tells them.

Furrball growls. "Dizzy, I told you not to…" He stops and thinks a little. A smile grows on his face. "Wait a minute! Dizzy, forget what I said. You can eat now."

"Really?" the Tasmanian devil asks happily to which Furrball nods. "Oh thank you."

"Furrball?" Fifi asks, quite surprised.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." Furrball replies. Then, to Dizzy, he adds. "Dizzy, since you have a large appetite, why not start with this delicious pie?"

"Yeah!" Dizzy agrees and starts eating.

Meanwhile, the Disguster is using a pair of binoculars to check on the toonsters. He suddenly sees Dizzy eating the pie as fast as he can, while Furrball is looking at him smiling and the others are looking blankly. The hyena lowers the binoculars and makes a puzzled look. "What the heck?"

Some citizens of Acme Acres look up, stunned. Furrball and his pals are still falling, but they are no longer on the plate and tied up. Dizzy also has a bloated belly.

"Me full." Dizzy says before burping.

"Furrball, like that was a great idea!" Shirley tells our feline friend.

"I knew it would work!" Furrball says.

"But we're steel falleeng! What weell we do?" Cosette wonders.

"Don't worry, I have just the thing." Calamity assures them, reaching into his pocket and pulling out what appears to be a small orange cube. He lets it fall and once the cube touches the ground, it turns into a large trampoline. The toonsters land on it and keep bouncing a little.

"That worked! We can always count on you, Calamity!" Buster tells Calamity.

Meanwhile, the Disguster, having seen this, is really scared. "I'd better run!" And he quickly runs away, as fast as he can.

Back with the toonsters, they are no longer on the trampoline.

"Guys, the Disguster's getting away!" Little Beeper's sign reads.

Calamity glares and reveals an RPG, before replying "Not for long." He looks through the optical sight, then pulls the trigger, firing a rocket. The rocket keeps flying until it opens, revealing a net made from a strong material. The Disguster keeps running fast, but stops once the net falls on him, trapping him. Furrball and his pals approach him smiling.

"Let me out of here! This isn't funny!" the villain yells, as he furiously tries to rip the net.

"You know, guys? Some people don't have a sense of humour." Furrball says to which he and his friends laugh. Before long, the police arrives and arrests the Disguster. But before arresting him, they gag him so that he cannot tell them jokes.

Later that evening, at Furrball's apartment, Furrball, his friends, Mrs. Elizabeth Cat and Terry Cat are in the living-room. Surprisingly, Dizzy's tummy is no longer bloated. Mrs. Cat and Terry smile as they read the newspaper, which has a picture of Furrball and his friends wearing gold medals and above the picture is the headline written in bold letters **HEROIC KIDS NAB THE DISGUSTER**,

"Can you believe it, Mom? My little brother… a hero." Terry tells her.

"That is a surprise. Ryan, honey, you were awesome." Mrs. Cat tells her son proudly.

"I can't take credit for the entire success, Mom. After all, my friends helped me." Furrball says.

"Well, you all did a great job." Terry replies.

"And we are proud of you." Mrs. Cat adds.

They form a group hug.

THE END!

Cast:

Buster Bunny…John Kassir

Babs Bunny/Mrs. Elizabeth Cat…Tress MacNeille

Plucky Duck/Koala Farmer…Joe Alaskey

Hamton J. Pig…Don Messick

Shirley The Loon…Gail Matthius

Calamity Coyote/Little Beeper/Furrball…Frank Welker

Fifi La Fume/Cosette La Fume/Little Sneezer…Kath Soucie

Dizzy Devil…Maurice LaMarche

Sweetie Bird…Candi Milo

Terry/Arnold The Pitbull/Police Hound/The Disguster…Rob Paulsen

Furrball: (Roars) "Sorry! Heh, heh!"


End file.
